


artists gotta stick together dude

by butthulu, hummingbirdbandit



Series: Roleplay Collection [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bittersweet, Cherub Sex (Homestuck), Cherubs (Homestuck), Claws, Cloaca, Dream Bubble Sex (Homestuck), Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), First Time, Hemipenes, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butthulu/pseuds/butthulu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdbandit/pseuds/hummingbirdbandit
Summary: Dave shows Caliborn how he passes the time.(RP log.  Unedited.)
Relationships: Caliborn/Dave Strider
Series: Roleplay Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387408
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	artists gotta stick together dude

Dave isn't really sure how he feels about Caliborn.

On the one hand, he's like, a really bitchin' alien dude that likes to talk about art and guns, and as a Texan born and raised Dave can appreciate a good gun enthusiast when he meets one, because oh boy were so many of the people Bro was friends with gun enthusiasts. Dave can talk so much shop about guns without ever having held one. (Except they don't really do that any more because Dave kind of freaked out last time Caliborn showed him his collection, not by being all shouty about it like Karkat but by being quiet and curled inwards on the inside.) He likes to talk for hours, like he hasn't ever had anyone to talk to before. (Dave thinks, maybe he hasn't.)

On the other hand, he's supposed to become Death, Destroyer of Worlds, or something?

Dave doesn't actually care about that, nevermind. He's already dead. The worst that can possibly happen is he double dies, and that'll be because of Caliborn, but really, he doesn't have anything to lose.

On the actual other hand, Caliborn is a prickly, unpleasant little bastard half the time, and oh wait Dave likes that about him actually.

What was he saying about not being sure how to feel about him?

Well, he sure doesn't get why he keeps coming back. Or how.

-

Caliborn really likes Dave. Dave is a real bro - he understands important things like art and music and he hasn't tried to kill Caliborn yet, which is nice. Whenever he finds a spare moment, he finds himself floating back to Dave's bubble for company. Just like today.

"What are you working on?" he asks Dave, materializing behind him.

Dave tries not to be startled by the silent materialization and only partly succeeds.  _ Your heart is only pounding because you forgot you don't have one, _ he reminds himself, but the feeling doesn't go away. "Just a comic page," he replies, pulling up a chair for Caliborn to sit in. He looks and feels more real than everything else in this bubble. "Thinking about you, I guess. How would you feel about model work?"

"Model work? What do you mean?" Caliborn sits, grateful for the chair. His leg is acting up.

"Like... One of us sits or stands, like, in a specific pose, and the other person draws them. Humans used to do it for art classes. I dunno about trolls. Can't speak for those guys. But humans definitely did model work like a ton."

Caliborn thinks it over. "And you would draw me?

Dave saves and closes out his page. "Or you could draw me. Traditionally model work is done naked, but I don't think we're  _ that _ close yet." He smirks and changes into a tank top and shorts in case Caliborn does want to draw him.

_ Naked. _ Caliborn blushes. "I agree. I would be willing to model, if you would do the same. After."

His eyebrows rise over the edge of his shades and his smirk turns into a real smile. "Yeah? Yeah, alright. You should choose the pose. Uh... Get on my bed, maybe? I gotta have some distance so I can study you." Dave pulls out his paper sketchbook and a mechanical pencil, anticipating the pose.

Still blushes, Caliborn obliges, making his way to the bed. He sits and fidgets a moment before finding a position to lounge in. "How are things here?" he asks as Dave picks up his pencil.

Dave starts to sketch the major lines, starting with his head. Cal's shaped so strangely, like someone stretched skin right over a skeleton that's not quite human. He's got similar proportions, but his legs and arms and torso are all stretched out, and he's got those bone spurs on his elbows and knees, and overall he looks uncanny and monstrous.

Dave really likes that.

"Things have been good," he says, cocking his head so he can see Caliborn from a different angle. "How about you? How are Dirk and Hal doing? They got over themselves and started getting along yet?"

Caliborn smiles, pride on his face. "They're getting there. It's taking time, but they haven't fought in several days."

"Fuck yeah. Always good to hear about progress." Dave captures that smile with a few quick strokes: the way it crinkles up the corners of Cal's eyes, and the way his fangs poke out over his bottom lip. He fleshes out the original sketch with darker, firmer lines, his hand steady because his body is no longer flawed and alive so it doesn't shake. "It's nice to hear that Dirk...." He trails off. Dirk is a weird topic for him. He's met a few Dirks. They all reminded him way too much of Bro for his comfort, which is sort of the point. They're the same biological template. Not the same, but similar enough to make his skin crawl.

He shakes his head. "Anyways, I met some new trolls the other day. I also saw this weird green lady. Looked kind of like you, kind of like your sister. But like. Buff. And huge. Alive. Might have just hallucinated her, though."

"Really?" His smile fades and his brow furrows. "That's a bit disturbing. I don't want there to be more cherubs. I belong here. They do not."

"I'm sure she won't fuck with your territory," he mumbles, leaning in to erase an errant line, the top of his tongue poking out. He's getting really into drawing the prosthetic. He wants it to be accurate. "You had to come from somewhere, though. Gotta be more than just you 'n' your sister."

"There are. But I don't care to be around them. The instincts it would awaken would threaten my plans. I cannot get distracted."

"Mmm, technically this is a distraction," Dave points out, glancing up to make eye contact- not that Caliborn can tell through his shades. "But I'm a pleasant distraction, so I don't count." He sketches Caliborn's godtier t-shirt and its attached hood, and then turns the drawing around to show him. "Ta-daa."

It's actually.... a pretty good drawing, for the time he spent on it. It shows Caliborn, of course, and Dave got into a lot of detail on stuff like his claws, his fangs, and his elbow and knee spurs. The coolest stuff. He wanted to make sure he got them right.

Caliborn stares at it in surprise and reaches for the sketchbook to get a closer look. "You made me look dangerous," he says, impressed.

"You  _ are _ dangerous," Dave says. "But like, your anatomy is fascinating, dude. You look kind of human, but also really not human at all. You're all stretched out, and sharp. But you're also soft in some places, too." He points out the gentle curves of the undersides of his arms, and his thighs, and the tiny bit of fat in his stomach that makes him look less literally skeletal, from having the leprechauns bring him things to eat that aren't meat and special stardust, which has no nutritional content.

"Nobody has ever called me fascinating." He can't stop looking at the art. "Can I keep this?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." He tears it delicately out of his sketchbook and duplicates it, then sends the copy over with dream bubble magic to stick to his wall. Caliborn gets the original. "Okay. Do you want me to sit on the bed, or do you want to draw me where I am now?"

Caliborn captcha's the page immediately to protect it. "You can stay there. You look comfortable." He pulls out his own sketchbook and puts pen to paper. "I can't promise this will be good."

"I am pretty comfortable," he says. He sits up in his chair and folds his hands in his lap. "Art doesn't have to be good to be fun. Do your best and have fun with it."

Handling the pencil carefully, Caliborn starts to draw Dave. He spends a lot of careful time outlining Dave's features, and pauses when he gets to the eyes. "Can you take off your shades?"

He hesitates, even though Caliborn's eyes are the same as his and he knows this, he's looking at them right now. "Sure," he says, sounding a little strained, and takes them off, putting them on his desk. Instead of white eyes, like all the other ghosts, for a minute he wears the skin of the living and has his old ones back. It's hard to maintain; doing so involves remembering being alive and all the bullshit that came with that, but also remembering where he is and when he is, so he doesn't inadvertently kick Cal out of his bubble.

Cal's lashes flutter as he blinks at Dave, observing him. He's seen other Daves and their eyes before, but every time it feels like a gift, a moment of connection. "Thanks." He etches them into existence on the page, and even though they're rendered in the grays of graphite, they're still shine somehow, like the color underneath is just waiting to be revealed.

Dave lets the memory fade with a release of breath he doesn't need to hold. He's glad Cal didn't make a big deal out of it, but also a little disappointed. He isn't sure why he's disappointed. After a while though, staying still takes its toll on his patience, and he asks, "How's it coming along?"

"I think if I do any more on it. I'll ruin it." He puts his pencil down and hands the sketchbook back to Dave. "This is nice. I understand why humans do it. Drawing living creatures is easier." He hums. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

Dave takes it and raises his eyebrows, impressed. "Wow, this is really good. Uh, what kind of somewhere?"

"Out." Caliborn stands up and holds out his hand. "I can show you what I've been drawing."

Will his bubble still be there if he leaves? He likes his bubble. But he's curious, and he trusts Cal, so he takes his clawed hand(claws! how cool!) and nods. "Rad. What have you been drawing, exactly?"

"I've been working on landscapes." He walks to the edge of Dave's bubble and steps through, pulling Dave along with him. With a wave of his hand, he freezes the bubble in time, preserving it while Dave is away.

Dave has never been out of the bubbles entirely. Only the living can leave them - ghosts are limited to moving between them as they intersect. But something about Caliborn's presence allows Dave to come along. He starts floating towards some unseen horizon, towing Dave along behind him. "Do you ever get bored?"

"I get bored all the time," he replies, holding on tightly to Caliborn's hand. He sticks close, looking around at all the dream bubbles around them. He's never even been outside his own bubble; he's always been too scared to leave. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I have a lot of time to kill. How do you deal with it? The boredom?"

"I, uh, find stuff to do. There's internet out here, for some reason. I watch movies, or play games. I, um. Jack off a lot."

Caliborn furrows his brow, moving Dave up and around a bubble that appears to be full of water. "And what's that like?"

Wow. Dave allows that to sink in for a second. "You've never touched your dong? Or... whatever it is you have instead of a dick. Or alongside a dick."

Turning to Dave with a bemused look, Caliborn raises his right hand and wiggles his fingers, tipped with razor-sharp claws, in answer.

"Right. Massive fuckoff claws. Do you have anyone that can like, touch it for you? I thought you had the hots for Dirk."

His face flushes red. "Dirk has problems he needs to work through. Before he has any kind of sexual interaction with anyone." Like his body issues.

Dave shrugs, because fair enough. "But I'm sure that you could find some Dirk who doesn't have those problems, and who likes you. There's like..." He gestures towards the bubbles. "Like, an infinity of them."

"You would be surprised. And anyway, Dirk is not the only person I am interested in." They come across a shattered bubble, its edges looking like shards of glass cutting into eternity. He takes in the sight thoughtfully for a moment before moving on. It becomes apparent that he's approaching a planetoid in the distance.

He can't help but stare at it even after they move on. But the planetoid.... "Is this your Land?" It's so... dark.

Nodding, Caliborn alights on the surface, tugging Dave down until his feet touch and gravity grips him like a blanket. "There's some interesting structures here."

It's such a weird sensation, having gravity again. "If I let go of you, will I disappear?" His voice is unsteady; he's afraid, but he's holding on to Cal's hand tightly.

Caliborn snorts. "No. You're safe here."

"Oh. Okay." Still, he holds on. He hasn't ever held hands with someone before. It's nice. "Your Land is so dark."

"Yeah, it's..." Caliborn trails off. After a second of awkward silence, he starts walking towards his house - a laboratory pod that landed here long before he was born.

Did Dave make him feel self conscious? Shit. He walks along behind Cal, kicking up fine dust as they go. "It seems lonely out here."

"It is." Caliborn steps into the building, leading Dave down a cold steel corridor to an even colder room dominated by a bed. Both the bed and the concrete floor are stained in blood. Luckily, Caliborn's severed leg seems to be long gone. He's just there to fetch his sketchbook, but letting anyone see this space is still... suffocating.

He rubs his arms, shivering a little. This is the realest he's felt in a long time. It's not entirely pleasant. He doesn't say anything else, just watches as Cal retrieves his sketchbook.

They leave as quickly as possible, stepping back out onto the warmth of the planet. Caliborn floats up again, holding out a hand for Dave to take. "I'm gonna show you where I go to draw. But walking will take a long time."

Dave takes his hand, glad for the return of contact. "Okay. Thanks for bringing me out here, by the way."

Caliborn shrugs and tries to look nonchalant. "Sure. I figured a change of scenery might be nice." Up they fly, and they race across the landscape. Statues of Liberty dot the landscape, in varying levels of disrepair. When they reach the far side of the planet, Caliborn shoots up the side of one, and they land atop its head. "Here. Sit down. It won't be here for another few minutes."

"What won't?" He sits next to Caliborn, wishing he had his sylladex. The dead don't get sylladexes. He could use a pillow right now.

A pillow pops into existence under his ass like Caliborn just read his mind. "The tear."

"The....?" Dave looks down, surprised. How'd he do that? He settles in more comfortably, crossing his legs. This is pretty cool. They're sitting on top of the Statue of Liberty. Or, uh,  _ a _ Statue of Liberty, at least. He's not sure which one is the real one.

"The tear. A tear in reality comes through at this time. I've been coming back a lot. To draw it." He looks up into the inky blackness of the sky. "I thought you might want to see."

His eyebrows rise, and he looks up towards the sky, watching for the tear that Cal is talking about. He doesn't see it, but he waits, hoping it comes soon.

He doesn't have to wait long. Roughly forty-five seconds later, a searing light appears over the horizon. The sky rips in two, dragging in the surrounding stars and shattering bubbles in the distance. It feels like it should be cacophonous but then, sound can't travel through a vacuum, and unlike them, this event isn't powered by godhood. So they sit, beholding the silent destruction of this small section of the universe.

Dave watches, eyes wide, and wishes he could take Cal's hand. Just for some reassurance that that thing isn't going to come towards them, you know? But Cal is trying to draw it. It's like a sunrise, but a million times brighter and a million times more terrifying. "Wow."

"Isn't it awesome?" It's clear that he means it in the most literal sense of the word. It inspires awe. "There's so much happening. I find something new to draw every time." He flips back through the pages, and Dave sees closeup snapshots of different sections of the tear.

He leans over Cal's shoulder to see the page. "These are really good." He looks back up at the tear and sees a vivid...  _ black _ light. It's hard to tell against the surrounding void, but something inside the tear seems to be leaking a black glow. He points.

Caliborn grins. "It spreads. The blackness. I've sat for hours. It takes over the sky and they swirl together like..." He hums. "Here." He holds out his hand for Dave to take, to pull him into Caliborn's temporal field.

Dave takes his hand, because he wants to see that cool shit!

Grinning, Caliborn reaches up and... swipes. Like he's fast-forwarding on a tablet. Time around them spins forward, and Dave gets to watch as the blackness and the light of the tear dance together, warring for dominance as the universe around them is crushed in their wake. It's terrifying and beautiful in equal measure.

Oh,  _ shit. _ Dave presses up against Caliborn's side for comfort, holding on to his hand tightly. He asks, "And this happens  _ every day? _ "

"No. It only happens once. Right now. I just keep coming back." He sets his sketchbook down and draws his knees in, looking up with eyes sparkling in the light of the tear. It shines off his scales and fangs and deepens the shadows of his cheeks. It's like the universe turned up the contrast.

All of a sudden, Dave can't seem to look away from the sight- and it's not the tear he's looking at. Caliborn is  _ beautiful. _ How the fuck did he not notice earlier, when he was drawing him? He's gorgeous. Dave wants to kiss him, badly, but he has no idea where he would even start, or if Caliborn is into him.

When Caliborn looks away from the tear to ask Dave a question, he catches him staring and his face flushes. "Um." It takes him a second to reboot his brain. "Do you like it? I can bring you back here when you get bored. It's less boring not being alone."

"Yeah," he breathes. "Uh. It's. Really pretty." This is so cliche. They  _ both _ know he's not actually talking about the rip in spacetime.

"Thanks," Caliborn says bluntly. "You are, too. Do you want to pass some of the boredom?"

Dave has a bit of an idea what that means. "Yeah, let's. Quick fun fact: I have no idea how to kiss, I've never kissed anyone before."

Caliborn smiles. "That's okay." He leans in, nervous and excited, and kisses Dave.

It's nothing like how Dave would imagine kissing to be. Caliborn doesn't have lips in the way he's familiar with, so there's much more teeth than softness. Caliborn's hand rests on his knee, claws pricking the fabric of his jeans gently.

He's already pretty much pressed right up against him, so Dave doesn't have to scoot closer or anything. He hesitantly reaches up to rest his hand on the back of Cal's neck, and marvels that he can feel his vertebrae. Should he be able to? He's not sure. He doesn't mind the fangs. They're kinda hot, actually.

He sighs into Dave's mouth, eyes fluttering shut. His lashes are so long they brush the tops of Dave's cheeks. A long, fairly dry tongue slides out of Caliborn's mouth and flicks at Dave's bottom lip, tasting his desire on the air.

Of  _ course _ Dave parts his lips. Cal's tongue is fascinating. Everything about him is fascinating. He brings his other hand around to Cal's thigh, feeling how thin the layer of muscle and fat atop the bone is. He's so skinny.

After a minute, he has to break for air. Leaning his forehead against Dave's, Caliborn grins. "This is definitely not boring. Do you want to go back to your place? It's warmer than here."

"Yeah, this statue of liberty is uncomfortable as shit, let's go," he says, voice breathy. Holy shit, he's gonna have a cute alien in his room and they're gonna make out and maybe touch each other and it's gonna be  _ great.  _ Whoever said the afterlife was bad was lying.

"Close your eyes."

He closes his eyes. "Gonna timeskip? Good policy, timeskipping makes me nauseous unless I close my eyes. Shit goes blurry."

"It's less nauseating for me. But this is a long one." He squeezes Dave's hand, and they're sitting on his bed.

As soon as he feels the bed under him, he opens his eyes. "Thanks for warning me so I don't scramble my mere mortal brain," he jokes, smiling a little.

Caliborn smiles at him. "Can't have that. There's only so many Daves out there, after all. You should see what happened to the last one."

"Did he end up catatonic because of your sheer hotness?"

The slight blush on Caliborn's face turns into a dark one. "That's not allowed. You stop that." He leans in and kisses Dave again, grinning.

Dave laughs into the kiss, sliding one arm around his waist to pull him to Dave's chest. His other arm reaches around also, to slide mischievously under his shirt.

Caliborn shivers all over, making a strange noise in his chest. It rumbles against Dave's fingers.

Oooh, he wants him to make that noise again. Dave drags his nails lightly over Caliborn's ribs, being careful to go with the grain of his scales.

The noise returns, louder this time. It sounds like a rattlesnake's rattle. Caliborn gasps and pulls Dave closer to him. He feels... tightness, between his legs. Inside of him. It's strange, but not unpleasant.

Hell yeah. He smiles against Caliborn's lips and pulls back to mumble, "Is it weird that I wanna go down on you already?"

Caliborn's brow furrows, but he's still smiling. "I don't know what that means."

Aw, shit, Dave has so much to teach him. "I wanna suck on your dick, or dicks, or lick your nook, or whatever it is you've got in your pants. I wanna put my mouth on your private parts and it'll feel awesome."

"On my cloaca? Is that sanitary?" He doesn't sound put off by it.

He shrugs. "I don't actually have any germs on or in me. I'm dead, remember?"

Oh, right. "If you want to, you can." With how hot Dave's tongue is, it'll definitely feel strange. He detangles himself from Dave and scoots back against the wall, legs spread.

Dave tugs down his pants, and stares down at the thing that Cal labeled "cloaca". It's a little horizontal slit that, when he pokes it, lifts slightly to reveal two little pincer-shaped hemipenes. "Aw, they're so little," Dave says, before he can think better of it.

Caliborn turns red, mortified, and pulls his knees up to his chest. "It's not like I can do anything about it. Don't coo at my genitals."

Aw, shit, he fucked up. "I'm sorry," he says, and he does mean it. "I wasn't thinking. I won't coo at them, I promise. Strictly sucking and licking will be going on, on my honor."

Squinting at Dave, suddenly unsure, Caliborn slowly opens his legs again. The tips of his hemipenes poke out from under his cloaca, like they're scared to come out entirely.

True to his word, Dave leans in and inspects them, but doesn't say anything. He closes the distance and kisses the tips, trying to coax them out.

Caliborn makes that rattling hiss again, eyes wide. He feels his hemipenes slowly evert under Dave's touch until they're fully out, spreading his cloaca open. They've never everted this far, and his heart is hammering in his chest.

Dave is  _ terribly _ gentle with them. He takes one between his index finger and thumb, and wraps his lips around the other, sucking just a bit.

" _ Fuck. _ " Caliborn hisses, literally hisses like a snake, and his head falls back against the wall with a gentle thud. "Your mouth is so hot."

He smiles around the hemipene in his mouth, careful that his teeth don't brush it at all. It feels soft and delicate, and Dave doesn't want to hurt him. He rubs the hemipene in between his fingers, back and forth more than up and down.

Every movement is... a lot. He's never touched his hemipenes before. He's never had a reason to. It's only very recently that the thought stopped sending him into spirals of existential panic. Now that he knows what it's like, he doesn't want to ever stop. "W- What is yours like?"

Dave pulls off to ask, "Do you want me to show you, or keep sucking?"

Conflicted sound. "I want to see." He doesn't want to be the only one getting something out of this.

He gets up onto his knees, and pulls his sweatpants down- he doesn't wear jeans much anymore, because they're just tight and uncomfortable and inconvenient. His dick is hard, and it flops out into the air, showing Cal the difference between them. His dick isn't  _ huge _ , by human standards, but he's also only fifteen, so that's fine. Besides, he's pretty sure if they end up having The Full Sex, smaller is better, with Cal.

Holy shit. "That thing is huge, how do you fit it in your clothes? Where's your cloaca?" He cocks his head to the side, searching for an entrance.

"I don't have one. Humans have only got the one or the other.I fit it because it's bendy and not as delicate as yours. I can just stuff it in."

Caliborn winces at the thought. "Ouch. Can I touch it?" He looks down at his claws. "Nevermind. Of course I can't." He sounds  _ deeply _ disappointed.

Dave bites his lip and thinks about it for a minute. Then: "I think if you were really careful, you could. Your claws aren't  _ that _ long; if you wrap your hand around it, it'd be fine."

"If I cut you, it would be a disaster." Caliborn is still staring bitterly at his claws. After a moment, he gets an idea. "What if you, uh."

"What if I....?"

"What if you put it inside of me? Would that feel good?" His cloaca clenches at the thought.

His face heats up, and he successfully suppresses the urge to fistpump. Fuck yeah. "I'm sure it would," he says, "but are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure. If you hurt me, we'll stop." He leans back again and spreads his legs, gently spreading open his cloaca. Inside, Dave can see what looks like a tiny opening.

Wow, shit, that's even smaller than Dave imagined. He looks at the cloaca and then back down at his dick. "Uh, I'm gonna need lube." He focuses and uses his dream bubble to materialize a bottle of lube. He spreads it over his dick, and instead of pushing in right away, he presses a finger into Cal, testing how tight he is. He's gotta Know before he just starts fucking willy-nilly.

Caliborn gasps and makes a confused sound. So  _ that's _ what that feels like? "That's... weird," he mutters. He's very tight, but more strikingly, he's very  _ dry. _ There's almost no natural lubrication in there.

Fuck, Dave's gotta get some lube in there. He pulls his finger out and slathers it in lube, and works on spreading it inside Cal, making sure he's slick. It takes several refreshes of lube to get him adequately wet, and it feels weird to Cal, but Dave's pretty sure that's the minimum amount of lubrication they'll need.

"Is that good?" Caliborn finally asks, anxious with all the strangeness.

"Yeah! I think so. It's just that it's gonna chafe like a motherfucker if I don't get you wet," Dave explains. "Sorry, I've been so focused that I forgot to tell you what this was for." He straightens up and gets his dick slick again. "Okay, ready?"

Christ, here they go. "Yeah. Uh." He frowns. "I want to be on top. Lay down?"

Dave nods and lays himself down next to Caliborn. His dick is still hard, and he holds it up so Cal can get in position.

With a deep breath, Caliborn straddles him, Dave's warmth absolutely intoxicating. He feels all...  _ drippy... _ but Dave seems to think it's necessary, and he trusts Dave. Carefully, he settles down on Dave's dick, pressing down on it until the head finally,  _ finally _ pops inside.

His head hits the bed and he  _ moans, _ his dick throbbing inside Caliborn. "Oh fuck, oh  _ shit, _ " he gasps. This is only the head! Cal is so  _ tight! _

It knocks the wind out of him. It feels so wrong and so right all at once, completely alien and  _ definitely _ not made for his anatomy but he could not care less because it feels so  _ good. _ It burns a little (it's  _ really _ big), but in a pleasant way. After a moment of adjustment, Caliborn pushes down further, feeling the silky-smooth slide as Dave sinks into him. " _ Oh, _ " he says, unable to articulate anything else.

Dave actually fucking whimpers. He grips Cal's thighs, and carefully  _ does not _ thrust up into him, because Cal is so tight that Dave is actually worried about hurting him if he does. "Yeah," he agrees, breathless.

Caliborn sits on Dave's lap for a minute, making that angry rattle in his chest again. His cloaca clenches around Dave in pulses, and his hemipenes are forced to the sides from the stretch, making him look absolutely wanton stretched around Dave like this. "W-what do I do now?"

God, he's beautiful. Dave touches the tiny bulge that's emerged just a few inches above Cal's cloaca from the comparative size of his dick. "Uh," he says, snapping out of it. "Um. Raise your hips and like. Drop back down. Gently."

"Okay." He does as instructed, lifting up a bit and settling back down. He moans as Dave's dick slides back into him. He's never felt anything like it before, and he wants more, so he keeps going, making little shallow bounces and chirring, eyes lidded and boring into Dave's.

Dave's so glad he left his shades off. He smiles, reaching up to cup Cal's cheek. "You're amazing," he tells him. "Really. Holy shit." He carefully rolls his hips up into Cal, along with the shallow bounces.

Every little thrust makes Caliborn tremble. He reaches down to touch himself, to get that feeling to extend to his hemipenes as well, and stops just in time with a frustrated hiss, snatching his hand back.

So Dave does it for him. He keeps moving his hips, but he uses his hands to stroke both of Cal's hemipenes, and squeezes them as delicately as possible while keeping his touch heavier than feather-light.

It only takes a few seconds for Caliborn to be reduced to a shaking mess. He stops being able to get the leverage to bounce on Dave, clenching around him and trying not to fucking fall over. " _ Dave, _ " he whines.

"Yeah? What's up, Cal?" He grins, not letting up at all. His hips pick up the slack that Cal has dropped, and he can't help but feel  _ very _ smug about driving the Lord of Time into a state like this

Caliborn clutches his claws to his chest so he doesn't stab them into Dave on reflex, his whole body thrumming with some tension he can't name. He's never felt this way before. "I don't- I can't-"

He slows down a little, with both his hands and his thrusts. "You okay, dude? I can take it slower if you want," he offers.

" _ NO! _ " Caliborn snarls, eyes wide. "Please!"

Whoa, shit, alright. Dave, startled, bucks up harder into Cal just once. Then he picks back up where he left off, making Cal feel as good as possible.

Caliborn whines, high-pitched and monstrous, teetering on the edge of some unknown precipice. He feels like... "Am I going to die???" he asks deliriously, shaking. If he's going to, this is the way he wants to go.

"No, man, you're gonna cum," he says, realizing once more that this is Cal's first time  _ ever. _ He has so much power in his hands, and so much responsibility. He wants it to be good. "C'mon, let go. You're all tense. Relax.”

It takes him a minute, but finally,  _ finally, _ he's able to relax. As soon as he does, orgasm hits him like a freight train and he screams, spasming around Dave’s cock and oozing some thick fluid from his right hemipene. The other pulses in Dave's hand, twitching with the force of it all.

Dave massages both of Cal's hemipenes, milking him, and the convulsions around his cock push him over the edge too. His cum is hot inside Cal, deeper than anything he's ever felt before. When Cal comes down a little, Dave asks, "Are you okay?"

Caliborn pants, pupils blown out and chest heaving. "Don't stop, please," he whines, looking down at his left hemipene. That feeling is back, the tight needy feeling, and he just! Needs! To get there!

Oh, shit, what?? Is that why the fluid didn't come out of the other hemipene?? Dave assumed it was because he was squeezing it too hard or something! He resumes stroking it, and since his dick is still hard(thank god), he rocks his hips up into Cal, trying to fuck him over the edge again.

Another loud whine falls from Caliborn and he rocks on Dave's lap in little fits and starts. It doesn't take long before he's cumming again with another cry, tears falling from his eyes and pulse hammering in his chest so hard that Dave can see it. "FUCK!"

Hot damn, that's intense. Dave keeps moving through Cal's seconds orgasm, his free hand steadying Caliborn so he doesn't topple over. When he's sure Cal won't fall, he summons a little hanky and dabs at Cal's tears.

"Fucking  _ shit, _ " he wheezes, voice hoarse from screaming. He feels sore and achy but it's not painful enough to be bad.

He turns so he can lay Cal down next to him, and slowly pull out. It's almost difficult to do so- Cal's cloaca just doesn't seem to want to let go- but once he does it, he cuddles up close to Cal. "How are you feeling? What do you think?"

" _ That's _ how you pass the time?" he asks, bewildered.

"Well, usually I'm doing it alone, but yeah."

"That was the best thing I've ever felt," he tells Dave earnestly, face still red with exertion. "Why do you ever do anything else?"

"Well, 'cause even pleasure can get boring eventually," he explains. "Also chafing. I can't just will chafing away even here, my brain won't let me. It's like how I constantly forget I don't have to breathe, so I keep breathing. If I masturbate too much, my dick gets chafed raw, even if I use lube or lotion. Plus, it eventually starts hurting, or, when I was alive, I'd get dehydrated. Speaking of!" He pulls a water bottle with a sippy straw out nowhere. "You should drink."

Caliborn takes the offered water gratefully - his throat was pretty sore. Once he's finished off the bottle, he lets his head flop down on the bed. "I didn't know that sex felt good."

"Feeling good is the main reason most people have sex," he says, "way more than they do to have babies. Sex is awesome. It does all this weird chemical shit in your brain, and it helps with cramps and stuff apparently. And headaches. Because it releases so much happy chemicals in your brain."

"When I was a kid, my sister told me that if I had sex, I would turn into a giant snake and die."

He wrinkles his nose, frowning. "The more you tell me about your sister, the less I like her. I'm sorry she was such a bitch to you, Cal. You didn't deserve that."

Caliborn blinks at him. "You called me Cal."

"Should I not have?"

He hums thoughtfully, brow furrowed. "I don't particularly like nicknames. But." He thinks it over. "From you, it's okay. Just not around other people."

He smiles and nods. "Promise. You don't have to make an exception for me, I can call you by your full name."

"No. It's okay." He blows out a breath. "My sister called herself Cal. And she is dead now. I stole her life to save my own. I don't mind stealing her name, if it's you."

Well, isn't that flattering. "You sure do know how to make a guy blush," he drawls, leaning in to kiss Cal's fangs and cheeks. "Do you wanna come back here and do this again sometime....?"

"I don't think it will be necessary," Caliborn says, a mischievous grin on his face.

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Why is that?"

Leaning in, he kisses Dave again. "I am already here."

**Author's Note:**

> 10/10/19-10/11/19


End file.
